


Dress Up, Dress Down

by xStephyG



Series: The Flower [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothing Kink, Consensual Sex, F/M, Grinding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStephyG/pseuds/xStephyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie convinces Cullen to play dress up with her. <br/>Inspired by alexielapril‘s beautiful art of Cullen in a kilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up, Dress Down

Evie smiled as she looked at the outfit intended for Cullen: a pristine white tunic, polished black ghillies, kilt hose, and a red, black, and white tartan kilt. The sporran was adorned with the lion’s head she had requested and the kilt pin had the Inquisition’s heraldry. She shoved aside the balmoral, knowing he wouldn’t wear it. She had managed to convince Josephine to let him wear his fur lined surcoat rather than a blazer, a compromise that would make everyone happy.  
  
Evie fingered the edge of the apron, imagining what her Commander would look like in his formal Starkhaven attire.  _Perhaps he should try it on_ , she thought, a playful smile on her lips as she gathered everything and headed for her room.

* * *

“No.” Cullen glared at the tartan material in Evie’s hands. There was no way, no blighted way he would wear that.

“Indulge me. Please.” She looked up at him through her lashes, pouting her lips just a little. With an annoyed growl, he snatched the fabric from her fingers and tossed it on the bed.

Evie squealed excitedly, rushing over to the sofa to watch Cullen undress. She leaned forward in her seat, mouth open just the barest amount, drinking in the sight of his bare chest with hooded eyes. She had come a long way from the blushing virgin he had meet so many months ago. She could barely even look at him when they held hands before and now she was staring with such naked want, but still…

When she noticed him watching her, she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, turning her gaze to her lap. Cullen chuckled, seeing the red rise to her cheeks. Yes, that was more like her.

Down to his smalls, Cullen picked up the garment and started to wrap it around his hips when Evie cleared her throat quietly. “Um, Cullen? Traditionally, one doesn’t wear anything under a kilt.” She looked at his smalls pointedly, still blushing.

Another growl fell from Cullen as he turned his back to her and stripped off his smalls. He tossed them at her, making a giddy giggle bubble up from Evie as she caught them. Cullen wrapped the kilt around his hips, fastening the black leather belt. He looked back to the bed and found nothing else; no shirt, or boots or anything. “Evie, where’s the rest?” He asked, puzzled.

“Hmm… The rest?” Her voice wistful as her eyes raked over his exposed back and legs.

“Yes Evie, the rest: shirt, socks, boots, that little pouch in the front.” He demanded, his hands gesturing to his crotch.

“Sporran.”

“What?” Cullen turned to her.

“It’s called a sporran, that little pouch.” She explained as she sauntered up to him. “And there’s also this cute little hat called a balmoral. I think you would look adorable in it.” She smiled up at him, hands clasped behind her back.

“Is that so?” He grinned down at her, his large hands resting on her hips.

“Mhmm. I could find it if you’d like.” She started to pull away but Cullen tightened his grip on her, keeping her in place.

“I’ll pass. I do have one question, though. Where’s your outfit?” He cocked his head, tracing circles along her hips bones with his thumbs.

“Oh, my outfit. Well, I’m wearing it under my clothes. Would you like to see it?” She queried sweetly. Cullen groaned softly, pressing his forehead to hers. There was something about her asking something so salacious in such an innocent way that drove him mad.

Evie smiled as she led him over to the sofa, giving him a gentle shove into his seat. Cullen sat awkwardly, adjusting and readjusting the apron on his kilt; feeling as though he was hanging out of the thing. However, his coverage was forgotten completely when Evie dropped her coat at his feet.

She smirked when she took in his lurid stare, a mirror of what her face had looked like when she watched him undress. Turning, she bent at the hips displaying her clothed bottom to him while she untied her boots before kicking them off. Cullen sat forward eagerly as she unlaced her trousers; shimmying them down her hips to reveal the thin peach lace panties covering her bottom.

Cullen reached forward, ready to start reaping the reward for having to wear this silly kilt but Evie tutted at him, wagging her finger at him over her shoulder. She gestured for him to sit back and rolled her eyes playfully when he didn’t budge.  _Well, I can be stubborn too_ , she thought as she bent over again to retrieve her trousers.

“Alright, alright.” Cullen laughed, sounding a little breathless as he sat back. As eager as he was to see what more she was hiding under her tunic he would wait just a little longer, for now. But if she didn’t hurry up he would have to take matters into his own hands.

Evie tossed her trousers back to the floor and turned to face Cullen. Nimble fingers slid up from the tops of her bare thighs, past her lacy undergarments, over her stomach and breasts to the ribbon holding her tunic closed. Slowly she pulled the tie loose, revealing the tops of her creamy breasts. Cullen clenched his fists, fighting the urge to leap up and tear the tunic from her as she traced her fingers along her breasts.

Cullen watched enraptured as Evie  _finally_ , slowly lifted her tunic up revealing more delicate lace wrapped around her waist before pulling it off completely and tossing it into Cullen’s face. He yanked it away, letting out another growl when he saw Evie. She stood before him in a three-piece lace get-up that looked completely impractical and sinfully sweet.

Cullen tracked her every movement as she sunk to her hands and knees and started to crawl toward him; her green eyes locked with his and her red hair falling into her face. However, as suddenly as she was there, she was gone - the sex kitten seducing him turned back into his blushing flower as Evie broke into a fit of giggles. She rose onto her knees and slid across the floor until she was right in front of him.

“Hi.” She giggled resting her hands on his bare knees and peering up at him.

“Hi.” Cullen reached out and cupped her cheek lovingly. This was who he loved; this sweet, shy, awkward woman who still blushed like a school girl and made him blush like a school boy.

“So, when did you get that?” Cullen tilted his head toward her outfit.

“I had Josie order it at the same time as your outfit. Do you like it?” She beamed, shaking her shoulders back and forth. Cullen nodded dumbly as he watched her breasts bounce slightly in their thin covering. “Can you see the pattern?” Evie smiled warmly when Cullen just continued nodding. “Here. I’ll make it easier.” She scrambled up into his lap, her soft thighs brushing his as her knees pushed his kilt up. “See? Flowers.” Evie thrust her chest into Cullen’s face, trying to show him the floral pattern in the lace.

Cullen seized his opportunity, wrapping his arms around her lace covered waist and burying his face is the lush flesh, praising it with his mouth. Evie shrieked with laughter intermingled with light moans, trying to push him back by his shoulders. “Wait, wait. I had a plan.”

“Plans change.” Cullen stated gruffly, trying to pull down the flimsy material that was keeping him from tasting the sweet bud that peaked her breast. Evie writhed and twisted in his grip until Cullen relented and let her go. She immediately sank back to the floor.

Once composed again, she started slow, shy even; kisses to his knees, and feather-like touches up his calves to the outside of his thighs. Cullen spread his legs allowing Evie to slot herself between his knees as she slid her hands up his thighs; both breathing heavier as she pushed up his kilt while pressing wet kisses up his inner thigh.

Lips still on his thigh, Evie slipped her hand under the gathered fabric at Cullen’s lap and took hold of his half-hard length. She rubbed him slowly, her tongue tracing lazy designs up his thigh between kisses. By the time her lips had reached the top of his leg he was fully erect and watching her keenly. Evie gathered the fabric of his apron up and with one last mischievous smirk at Cullen, she ducked her head under it.

She wasted no time wrapping her plump lips around him and swirling her tongue around his tip. Cullen leaned back into the sofa letting his eyes fall shut; Evie said she had a plan and she seemed intent on following it.

Her movements were leisurely, savoring every inch of him. She had loved this since the first time she did it; the taste of him on her tongue, the feeling of his velvet skin on her lips, the hushed growls and moans that slipped from him. Most of all she loved the smell, the musky, masculine smell of him, and within her tartan cave it was amplified; burning through every inch of her and setting her lust ablaze. Evie gripped Cullen’s thighs tighter as she began throwing her whole body into her work. With every pass her taut nipples would graze the edge of the sofa. She had her thighs squeezed tightly together, trying to quell the throbbing ache that only increased when Cullen’s fingers tangled in the hair at the base of her neck and started pulling and pushing her.

Cullen loved the feeling of her mouth; the slow drag of her tight lips, the way she dipped her tongue in his slit when she pulled up, the scorching heat surrounding him. But he wanted more; he wanted her soft body pressed to his, his cock buried deep into the sopping treasure between her legs. Another push down but this time when he pulled her hair he yanked her completely off of him, her mouth coming free with a lewd pop. He drank in the sight of her with a hungry stare; heaving chest, red face, wild green eyes, sweat-slick hair sticking to her forehead.

“Get undressed.” Cullen ordered gruffly.

Evie hauled herself up on shaky legs and began to remove her lacy undergarments. The cincher was tossed aside without a care first. She was just starting to unlace her breast band when Cullen went to undo his belt.

“Leave it on.” She begged quietly, her voice rough and needy. “Please.” She added when Cullen didn’t take his hands from the belt right away. Cullen took in her needy expression for a moment before he refastened his belt and rested his hands on the back of the sofa, waiting for her to finish undressing for him. How could he deny her when she asked so sweetly?

Her floral lace breast band was added to the pile of clothing at her feet. Cullen’s heated stare was tinged with loving warmth as he watched her bring her arms up to cover herself. It didn’t matter how many times they had been intimate or how many times he had seen her in nothing but her flesh, she still flushed and shied away at times and he found it completely endearing. That she could retain such a saccharine demeanor in almost every situation always warmed his heart.

“Come here.” He beckoned. Once she was standing between his spread thighs, Cullen took her hands in his, placing a gentle kiss in each of her palms before placing them on his shoulders. Cullen leaned forward, his hands resting on the sides of her knees before sliding up her legs slowly until they came to a stop at her waist. While his hands moved he trailed kisses up from her navel to the valley between her breasts.

Evie’s breath hitched when Cullen wrapped his lips around one of her hardened nipples, while one of his hands came up to pinch the other. Cullen hummed around the sweet bud in his mouth, sending vibrations through Evie’s body, making her shudder. As he suckled and tweaked her nipples, Evie’s hands slipped from his shoulders to remove the last piece of flimsy lace covering her.

She once again pushed Cullen back by the shoulders, gasping when he latched onto the nipple in his mouth with his teeth; tugging it with him. He didn’t want to be denied anymore. He had waited patiently, he had worn the kilt; now she was naked and standing before him. He would claim his prize.

He grasped her hips tightly and pulled her down to straddle his lap. A frustrated growl rumbled in his chest when her wet heat grazed his length through the thick tartan fabric covering him. He wanted to tear the thing off but when he felt the quiver in Evie’s body as she rocked herself against him, the fabric a little rough on her most sensitive parts but in just the right way, he changed his mind.

Cullen guided the undulation of her hips. She leaned back, resting her hands on his knees behind her and thrust her chest in the air while she rocked and bounced over his rigid length. She whined and moaned with every rub of the fabric against her cunt. Cullen leaned forward and recaptured her nipple between his teeth, sucking and pulling the bud as he dragged her across his cock over and over, her sweet nectar soaking through the fabric to wet his aching erection. Cullen bit down on her nipple a little harder than before and Evie went stiff in his arms as she cried his name to the heavens, her hips stuttering and her body shaking as she rode out her orgasm.

Cullen couldn’t wait any longer. This had gone on long enough. He wrapped an arm around her and lifted her shaking body up enough to throw the apron of his kilt to the side. She was still trembling and boneless as he guided his cock into her convulsing heat. As soon as he was seated, Evie wrapped her sluggish arms around his neck. She pressed her forehead to his temple and whined low in her throat as he began thrusting up into her.

The heat of her was exquisite; it burned all around him in the most delicious way, squeezing him, pulling him in. Cullen buried his face in her neck as he bounced her in his lap; her taut nipples rubbing against his chest. He latched onto her pulse point, sucking and dragging his teeth over her delicate skin; relishing in the salty taste and leaving a deep purple bruise that would take days to fade and be difficult to hide.

Cullen lifted his lips to Evie’s ear, nipping her earlobe before whispering roughly, “Hang on tight.” Evie tightened her grip around him and squeezed herself to his chest as he hooked his arms under her knees and flipped them. He pressed Evie into the cushions of the sofa, her legs pinned wide by his arms as he rested his hands by her hips and towered over her.

Cullen’s kilt draped over their hips, hiding their bodies where they were joined. The fabric rubbed Evie’s thighs raw as he thrust into her. She kept herself pressed to him, her eyes closed tight and a constant whine coming from her. Cullen’s hips slammed into hers; his cock jabbing the most sensitive parts of her with each thrust, his pelvis compressing her clit when their bodies met. Her whole body was thrumming with the pleasure he was giving her.

Evie’s nails scrapped down Cullen’s back until she reached his ass, taking hold of it and pulling him into her harder. She babbled incoherently; his name and the words ‘faster’ and 'harder’ mumbled between breathless moans and whines.

Hearing her beg him, feeling her against him and holding him, all the teasing and seduction; it was too much for Cullen. With a final hard thrust he came, growling Evie’s name into her ear and filling her with his seed. She whined desperately as he slowed but the whine turned wanton as he quickly slipped a hand between their bodies and rubbed his thumb over her clit, finishing her off with a shout of his name.

Cullen rested his head on Evie’s shoulder, listening to her ragged breathing and racing heart as it slowly returned to normal. Evie tangled her fingers into his mused curls before they fell into a well deserved nap. Their only covering being the tartan kilt Evie seemed to love so much.

* * *

Cullen stood uncomfortably in his Starkhaven attire. The kilt was awkward to say the least; reminding him of the afternoon he spent with Evie in it only a few days before. The ghillies pinched his feet and the idea that everyone could see his bare knees was disconcerting.  _At least I have my sword,_  he thought as he gripped the hilt and watched the Starkhaven dignitaries mingle. He would never admit to himself the fact that he was able to wear his fur-lined surcoat was a comfort, as well.

The herald cleared his throat and the crowd turned to the main entrance of the great hall. He announced Evie and her escort, some important Starkhaven noble the Inquisition was trying to curry favor with. Cullen smiled to himself as he watched her walk in, wearing her own traditional Starkhaven attire with the added addition of a silk scarf to hide the mark he had left on her neck. She looked far better in the tartan pattern than he did.

She returned his smile shyly as she passed. Her escort lead her through the hall making a grand show of having the fabled Herald of Andraste on his arm. After they covered the entirety of the room, they joined a group of nobles and Evie went to work; doing her best to charm them. Though, it wouldn’t be too difficult. It seemed everyone was taken by her earnest and shy demeanor, not just Cullen. A fact that always had Cullen feeling just a little possessive on nights like these. His eyes turned to the scarf around her neck and he smirked, remembering how he had marked her as his, even if it was hidden at the moment.

It wasn’t until later in the night that she found him, standing by the far wall near the door to her quarters. He had been doing his best to avoid any and all the nobles; he did not need a repeat of the Winter Palace.

“Commander.” She greeted, an innocent smile on her lips as she strolled up to him.

“Inquisitor. Enjoying the evening?” He returned her smile.

“I am but there is one problem.” Cullen cocked a brow when her expression turned serious. She leaned in a little too closely for such a public event, her lips grazing his ear as she whispered. “I’m dying to know if you’re wearing your kilt traditionally.” Cullen swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Because I’m wearing my outfit traditionally.” She added.

She giggled at his flustered expression when she pulled back before she sauntered away to go back to her mingling. Cullen watched her hips sway with hooded eyes, a low growl in his throat.

_Maker’s breath. She’s trying to kill me._

**Author's Note:**

> http://alexielapril.tumblr.com/ for the art that inspired this story.


End file.
